The sickness
by Nightlife666
Summary: Kathryn is sick and only B'Elanna can help her
1. Chapter 1

_**The Sickness**_

A/N: It literally came to me in a dream. My Muse is funny that way.

Kathryn is sick and only B'Elanna can help her. J/T femmsalsh rated M

Kathryn rubbed her eyes for the tenth time in five minutes. Her vision was fuzzy, her stomach was doing summersaults and every joint in her body felt like they were on fire. She generally felt like shit. Chakotay looked at her closely noticing her shivering.

"Kathryn are you alright?"

He whispered close to her ear. She involuntarily moved away from him. He reached a hand over to heel her head and she moved more hurriedly as if he was going to hurt her. He pulled his hand back. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he sent a message to B'Elanna's work station. As soon as he sent it B'Elanna's terminal beeped. She opened the message and looked at Chakotay.

_B'Ell come see if you can check the Captain's temperature she's trembling but won't let me touch her._

B'Elanna walked over to the Captain's chair a knelt down in front of her.

"Captain are you ok? You're shaking."

She pushed Kathryn's hair off her forehead. Her skin was so hot it burned B'Elanna's finger tips.

"Khaless Captain you're burning up."

Kathryn looked at her, her eyes filled with tears as a wave of nausea crashed over her. Her eyes closed and she doubled over in pain. B'Elanna wrapped her arms around the older woman and lifted her to a standing position. Chakotay watched shocked. He wasn't sure if he was shocked at the fact that Janeway was as sick as she was or that she responded to B'Elanna instead of him. He stood to touch her shoulder but her grip tightened on B'Elanna. B'Elanna shook her head at Chakotay and he moved away from them.

"Captain can you walk?"

She shrugged. She didn't know how she was still awake she felt that shitty.

_God she smells so good._

Kathryn tried to stand on her own but her knees gave out.

"Harry!"

"I'm on it."

Kathryn and B'Elanna disappeared in the blue shimmer of the transporter. Chakotay turned and looked at Tuvok.

"What do you think caused that?"

"I am not sure. We should await the doctor to notify us."

Chakotay nodded and returned to his console.

~Sickbay~

B'Elanna rematerialized with Kathryn in her arms and a pain in her chest.

"Doctor!"

B'Elanna held Kathryn up and moved her to a bio bed.

The Doctor came out of his office and pulled a tricorder out and ran it over the Captain.

"Lieutenant we have to get her under the body scanner."

B'Elanna looked over at Kathryn. She was sweating now and her body shook badly.

"Doc she's convulsing."

B'Elanna laid her down on the scanning bed and the doctor pressed a hypo to her neck. The convulsions stopped but the inaudible moans and groans didn't. The doctor started the scanner and B'Elanna waited by Kathryn's head. The doctor's eye began to bug.

"Doc what is it?"

"I'm not sure?"

B'Elanna moved Kathryn's hair from her face and the doctor's brow rose.

"Lieutenant touch her again."

"What why?"

"Just do it."

B'Elanna put a hand on her cheek and looked at the doctor.

"Well it seems when you make physical contact with her the inflammation in her joints reduces and her fever drops."

"You know when we were on the bridge Chakotay tried to touch her and she pulled away like he was hurting her."

"He just may have been."

"So what do we do I can't stay here and hold her like this for the next 70 years."

"I am going to take some blood and run some tests but until I come up with something you may have to just so the fever doesn't kill her."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sickness part 2**_

Chakotay passed around the briefing room listening to the doctor's recount of what happened in sickbay earlier and what he has found.

"So it appears that when the Captain spent time on the last planet the magistrate she spent a considerable amount of time alone with preformed a ritual before we left that has given the Captain a version of pon farr and blood fever. It does the opposite of the two as far as being aggressive. The reason she pulled away from you Commander is that your touch was actually hurting her. It seems that the disease causes her body to react only to the one person she is truly loves and finds attractive and that happens to be Lieutenant Torres."

"So what you're saying is that the Captain has to have sex with B'Elanna and then she'll be ok?"

Tom, Harry and Seven squirmed in their seats. The idea of their commanding officer and B'Elanna having sex made the three of them uncomfortable.

"Not entirely like I said it's a cross between Pon farr and Blood Fever, both usually end in a marriage you know that Commander. The Captain either has to for a lack of better term mate or she may die."

"Does B'Elanna know?"

"I thought it would be better if you were to know and someone be here when she finds out. Right now she is lying with the Captain. It was the only way I could see either of them resting. I would like to release them to one of their quarters but like I said B'Elanna can't leave the Captain alone for too long or she may go into a seizure from her fever spiking to the degree it was in a rapid time."

"Well I suppose it would be best if Tom and I came down there then. I will give temporary assignments then well be down dismissed."

Tom stayed behind with Chakotay.

"What Tom?"

"Chakotay I know you care about both women as do I but please for their sake don't make this anymore difficult then it's going to be."

"What I am not supposed to insist the Doctor find another way for this to be cured. They years that Kathryn has spent upholding her principles should just go down the drain because of this."

"Chakotay the doctor said that she only reacts to the person she loves and you know that he can't lie. And I'm going to say this to you because I do give a damn about both women and you man. Are you sure you give a damn about your principles or are you acting like this because it's B'Elanna and not you?"

Chakotay glared at him.

"I don't want you to think that this isn't affecting me because it is. I love B'Elanna but things between us haven't been very good especially since I overheard her talking about how she feels about the Captain in one of her logs. But man if this not only saves the Captain but makes them both happy then let it be."

Tom didn't wait for Chakotay to respond he walked out and headed to the helm to wait for Chakotay to head for Sickbay.

Chakotay sat staring at were Paris was standing he knew deep down he was right but he didn't want to admit that Kathryn really truly didn't have the same feelings for him that he had for her.

_If Paris can come to terms with this why can't I?_

"Because you're a selfish bastard."

He reprimanded himself. He went to his office and started to write temporary assignments for Joe Cary and the bridge crew. He sent the new shift assignments and went to go to Sickbay.

"Chakotay to Paris. I'm heading to Sickbay."

"_On my way Paris out."_

**~Sickbay~**

B'Elanna lay reclined on one of the bio beds with her arms around Kathryn whose head was on her stomach and her arms around her waist and their legs were intertwined. B'Elanna watched the doctor move around the Sickbay working on all different things she guessed testing the Captain's blood. She looked down at the red head in her arms. She was sound asleep but the moaning persisted. B'Elanna caught herself stroking Kathryn's arm but it seemed to keep the pain at bay so she continued. She wasn't sure she could not be this close to her after this was over. She knew deep down that she and Tom would be over sooner than later and it was because of her feelings for this woman being stronger than her feelings for him.

Chakotay and Tom walked into Sickbay taking in the sight of Kathryn lying on B'Elanna's stomach.

"How is she feeling?"

"Not too well."

"Ha Commander, Lieutenant you've arrived. Ok let's get down to it. B'Elanna can you wake the Captain up please?"

B'Elanna shook the sleeping woman who stirred in her arms.

"Kathryn the Doctor has some news."

Kathryn rolled onto her side still holding onto B'Elanna.

"What's wrong with me?"

The weakness in her voice broke B'Elanna's heart. Never had she seen this woman anything but strong and to see her hurting this much made her hurt. She didn't want to be the only one that cared this much but by the looks on Chakotay and Tom's faces she was.

"Well Captain it seems that the ritual the magistrate preformed on you before we left the planet last week had was some sort of mating ritual and it developed into a form of Pon Farr/Blood Fever in you."

The Doctor turned the monitor facing her on to show her the inflammation of her joints and then showed her something the scientist in her found remarkable but the woman in her was a bit embarrassed by it. He showed her, her body's reaction to B'Elanna's touch. She looked up at B'Elanna who looked a little at awe but not angry or unpleased.

"It has come to the doctor's attention that the only way to deal with this Captain is for you and B'Elanna to complete the ritual." Chakotay spoke very matter-of-factly.

B'Elanna looked over at Chakotay annoyed with his attitude toward the whole thing. His words were not lost on her.

"So what you're saying is that because she loves me as much as I think she does I have to marry her and consummate the marriage to end her suffering?"

The three men nodded and Kathryn looked up at her.

"I don't want you doing this if you don't feel the same way for me B'Elanna. I won't have you hating me for making you do this."

"Who said I don't feel the same? Kathryn I do have very deep feelings for you. I have for awhile now."

She looked up at Tom apologetically.

"I hurt you, Tom by pretending I didn't have these feelings and I am so sorry. I do love you just not the same way."

"I understand B'Elanna. I just want you two to be happy and for you, Captain, to get well."

He kissed both women on the cheek and exited the Sickbay. The two women looked at Chakotay. They hoped he would give them his blessing as well but he never opened his mouth. He nodded to both of them and left. Kathryn was hurt, her best friend just walked out on her and didn't say anything about the situation in which she found herself and the woman she loved.

"Well Captain I feel that the quicker you and the Lieutenant do what you have to the quicker you both may return to duty and get on with your lives, but I understand B'Elanna if you need time to come tom terms with this. I am going to release you two to the Captain's quarters and I would like for you, Captain to wear the cortical node so I can keep an eye on things and if anything happens I'll be in your quarters quicker."

"Ok. Can you site to site me I don't think I can walk."


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Sickness part 3**_

Kathryn and B'Elanna moved through Kathryn's quarters toward her bedroom. She was stumbling around unable to hold herself up.

"Kathryn do you want me to carry you?"

"'Lanna you can't pick me up."

"Wanna bet? I'm willing to bet you weigh what 110lbs?"

Kathryn raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"That's a yes."

B'Elanna opened her arms and Kathryn wrapped her arms around her neck and B'Elanna put one arm around her waist and the other under her knees and she lifted her with ease. She carried her to her bed room and slowly lowered her to her bed.

"Ok what drawer are your pajamas in?"

Kathryn looked up at the dresser.

"Um there is a big T-Shirt and boxers in the second drawer."

B'Elanna let her go and pulled them out and handed them to her.

"Ok, um how are we going to do this? I can't hold you while you try to get dressed."

Kathryn looked around the room and then back at her.

"Um if you turn around I will try to change as quickly as I can."

"I don't want you to get even sicker because I let you go."

"Well I know you aren't comfortable with me yet so. . . "

"Uh. I guess I need to get comfortable with you somehow."

Kathryn looked up at her sad eyes and an arched eyebrow.

"B'Elanna I didn't want you to find out about my feelings for you like this. I am sorry. I don't want you to do this because you feel like you have to."

B'Elanna put her fingers over Kathryn's lips.

"Listen to me. I am doing this not only because I have to but because I want to. I do have feelings for you. I never thought I could be with you so I settled and I hurt Tom very badly. I feel terrible about that but my feelings for you run so much deeper. "

She slid her fingers to the side of Kathryn's face.

"I am going to kiss you know. And don't try to stop me."

Kathryn smiled for the first time in three days. B'Elanna leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to the redheads. She slowly increased the pressure sliding her tongue over her lips. Kathryn moaned allowing B'Elanna entrance to her mouth. Their tongues caressed end explored each other's mouths hands becoming more adventurous. B'Elanna slid her hands to Kathryn's waist and pulled her to sit in her lap.

"_Doctor to Torres."_

The women pulled apart.

"Damn it."

Torres mumbled and slapped her commbadge.

"What doc?"

Kathryn snickered at the sound of annoyance in her out of breath voice. B'Elanna smirked at her trying not to laugh and how cute she looked.

"_Is the Captain ok, her vitals are erratic?"_

Kathryn could hold back her laughter this time she busted out and B'Elanna could help but laugh with her.

"She's fine doctor we were, uh . . . preoccupied."

There was a silence on the other end of the comm-system that made Kathryn laugh harder. It put a big smile on B'Elanna's face to see her so carefree.

"_Well I'm glad she's alright. Goodnight ladies."_

"Goodnight Doctor. Torres out."

She looked at Kathryn who had her hands over her mouth trying to muffle her laughter.

"It's too late for that."

She grabbed Kathryn's waist and pulled her closer feeling her head.

"Your fever is dropping."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

B'Elanna smiled again. She pulled Kathryn into a kiss and handed her, her pajamas again.

"Do you want me help you?"

"Only if you feel comfortable."

B'Elanna unsnapped the back of the tunic while Kathryn undid the zipper on her jacket. Pulling them both off Kathryn felt B'Elanna pulling her tank out of her pants. She looked B'Elanna in the eye. She felt her heart racing and she knew she needed an answer to a question burning in her.

"B'Ella?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to know if you are willing to go through this thing with me and will be willing to stay with me."

B'Elanna wasn't sure how to say what she felt but she knew she had to say something.

"Kathryn I. . ."

She waited for her to finish she wanted to tell her that she couldn't live without her, that she would live without her, but she didn't want that to sway her decision. She didn't want her to say yes just because she would hurt her if she said no.

"Kathryn I will be with you till I die."

Kathryn looked her right in the eyes and the tears started to fall.

"'Lanna I don't wanna die."

She collapsed into her chest sobbing. Her sudden outburst of fear startled B'Elanna. She wrapped her arms around her again hugging her close. Her skin was getting hot again and B'Elanna couldn't tell if it was from the crying or her fever rising.

"Kathryn I am not going to let you die. Hon I'm here I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sickness part 4**

**A/N: If anyone is reading let me know how it is. Ty freehalo88 for the review.**

_It's so cold. Why am I sweating so much? I'm freezing. Ah my back. Wake up Katie. _

Her body shook and her back arched. B'Elanna walked out of the bathroom and froze at what she saw.

"Kathryn? Katie?!"

Her body arched in a grotesque twisted display. Her arms and legs were stiff and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Torres to sickbay Medical emergency!"

When she looked at the bed a blue light engulfed Kathryn and she was gone. B'Elanna dressed and ran through the corridors toward the turbolift. She was a nervous wreck. Her hands were shaking and the tears freely slid down her face. The doors opened and she entered not paying attention.

"Deck six."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Kahless Chakotay you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. Why are you crying?"

Remembering his attitude in Sickbay earlier she didn't feel like being nice.

"What do you care? It's not like you give a shit what happens to me or Kathryn."

"B'Elanna that's not true."

"Really? It's not? You sure as hell didn't seem to care when we were in Sickbay. You don't seem to care that she will, not may, not could, but will die if we don't do this, and you sure as hell don't care that I love her more than I have ever loved anyone."

Chakotay looked down at the ground unable to look her in the eye. He knew she was right. He was being a selfish man and he was pushing his two best friends away. The lift stopped and B'Elanna got off.

"Stay away from me and stay away from Kathryn until you grow up."

B'Elanna started toward Sickbay her pace quickening the worst thoughts were running through her brain.

"_Kathryn please be ok. . . Kathryn please be ok."_

She turned into Sickbay and watched the doctor doing something to Kathryn's back.

"Doctor is she ok?"

"She will be when you hold her again. . . What happened B'Elanna?"

B'Elanna ran her hands over her face and threw her hair.

"I went to the bathroom. I was gone two minutes the most and when I came out she looked like she did when you beamed her here."

The doctor but his instruments down and cover Kathryn back up. He motioned for her to climb on the bed. B'Elanna picked Kathryn's head up and sat putting her head on her lap. She was burning up again. Her face was sweat covered and paler than usual. She looked like death.

"Doctor what happened to her?"

"She had a seizure because her fever rose very rapidly. The seizure caused her joints to lock and her body to go ridged."

B'Elanna absent mindedly ran her fingers threw Kathryn's hair the doctor took her other hand.

"You really love her don't you?"

B'Elanna just nodded.

"You know what you have to do."

With that he stood and walked over to the main console and he transported them back to Kathryn's quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sickness part 5

When Kathryn's room appeared infront of B'Elanna's eyes she looked down at Kathryn's sleeping body. She ran her fingers through her hair and slid her body up to the head board she wrapped her arm around her and held her close.

"Kathryn I am scared."

B'Elanna whispered into Kathryn's hair.

"I am too."

B'Elanna leant up on her elbow and looked over Kathryn's shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you stopped playing with my hair."

Kathryn rolled over and hugged B'Elanna. She pressed her lips against hers. B'Elanna flinched a bit.

"What?"

"Your lips are hot from the fever."

"I'm sorry."

Kathryn cuddled up close to her and tucked her head up under her chin. B'Elanna rubbed her back and started humming.

"That's a pretty song."

"Thank you I don't know if it is a song though."

Kathryn smiled.

"Kathryn. . . "

"Hmm?"

"We need to. . ."

"I know but just let me sleep for a while."

B'Elanna looked down at her face. She was so cute she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

"What?"

"You are so cute."

Kathryn opened one eye and rolled it.

"Starfleet Captain's are not cute."

"No but you, Kathryn Janeway are."

B'Elanna kissed her forehead and slid down to hold her and fell asleep alongside her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

B'Elanna woke to an obnoxious sound of beeping. She jumped up to check and see that Kathryn was ok and still sleeping. The noise started to register in her mind as the door chime.

"Computer who is at the door?"

"Commander Chakotay."

The idea of talking to him was not appealing but she couldn't get up so she looked for her commbadge. Tapping it she hailed him.

"Torres to Chakotay."

"Yes B'Elanna?"

"What do you want we are asleep?"

"I want to talk to both of you about what's going on."

"Like I said Chakotay we are sleeping her fever is still high and dealing with your disapproving looks isn't going to make her better."

"Well Lieutenant that's why I'm here I have come to apologize to both of you."

"You know what I don't think I am going to wake her up because you had a sudden attack of conscience. If you wanna talk to her you will wait till she is ready to talk to you."

"B'Elanna that is not fair."

"Do not discus fair with me Chakotay. You wanna know what's not fair, you and the look of disgust and anger when this whole thing started. How about the disapproving look you gave us when we decided to go through with this. All we needed was support from our best friend and we didn't get that. We have been getting more support from Tom then we have from you. So I think it should be her decision when you should come talk to us."

"B'Elanna. . ."

"Torres out."

B'Elanna looked down at Kathryn and saw her eyes were closed but the tears were still falling from them.

"Kathryn? Baby what's wrong?"

"I really hate him right now and I can't help it. He doesn't understand what's going with me and he is taking it out on your friendship. B'Elanna I don't want this to put a rift between you two."

"Kathryn listen to me. I love you. I love you more than I can put into words and if he is not willing to support us then he isn't a true friend."

B'Elanna pushed some of Kathryn's hair behind her ear letting her hand linger on her cheek whipping the tears away. They snuggled up to each other B'Elanna started slowly scratching the back of Kathryn's head under her hair. Kathryn let a moan escape her and B'Elanna smiled.

"You like that huh?"

"Yeah."

Kathryn looked up at B'Elanna with a questioning glance.

"What's up sweetie?"

"I wanna take a shower."

B'Elanna looked down at her.

"Um . . . ok we will have to take it together. I can't leave you alone."

"That bothers you. You are going to see me naked eventually."

B'Elanna giggled.

"OK smart ass. Let's go then."

B'Elanna helped her out of the bed and moved toward her bathroom. When they got situated Kathryn started to pull her shirt over her head but couldn't lift her arms high enough without it hurting. She groaned and B'Elanna looked over at her.

"Here let me help you."

Kathryn turned to her and she pulled her arms into the shirt so B'Elanna could pull it over her head. B'Elanna took in the naked upper body of the woman in front of her. Kathryn started to shiver under her stare.

"You are beautiful."

Kathryn blushed and looked down at her feet. B'Elanna ran her hand along the scar over her left breast. Kathryn gasped at the contact. B'Elanna noticed her nipple harden as she ran her finger tips along the mark.

"Where did this scar come from?"

Her voice was throatier and her eyes darker. She wanted to take her now but Kathryn wanted to shower first and she wasn't going to stop her.

"I don't wanna talk about that right now."

B'Elanna nodded and placed her hands on the waist band of Kathryn's shorts.

"You wanna help me take them off me too?"

"Yes ma'am."

B'Elanna slowly pulled Kathryn's pants down letting her fingers stroke her hips and legs as she went feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin. She couldn't resist kissing her anymore. She stood up and kissed Kathryn soundly on the lips. Kathryn slid her hands under B'Elanna's shirt and she pushed her tongue into her mouth dueling with hers. She slid her hands up toward her breasts and B'Elanna broke the kiss long enough to bend her torso so Kathryn didn't have to raise her arms to high. As she straightened up she looked into Kathryn's eyes. Darker blue and lust filled B'Elanna felt like prey cornered by a predator.

"Um why don't we take that shower now?"

Kathryn looked down at B'Elanna's hips.

"You may wanna take those off first."

B'Elanna slowly slid her pants off her legs watching Kathryn's eyes darken even more with every inch of skin she exposed. She stood straight and moved toward the shower pulling Kathryn with her. She turned the water on and let it fall over them. B'Elanna picked up a cloth and soap and started washing Kathryn's body. She tried to do a thorough job without teasing her too much. When she finished she let Kathryn rinse off as she washed her own body. Kathryn handed her the shampoo and turned around facing the water. B'Elanna squeezed some of the shampoo into her hand and began to massage it into Kathryn's scalp rubbing the back of her head like she was doing in bed before. Kathryn moaned again and leaned into B'Elanna's hands.

"Rinse out baby then we will go inside ok?"

Kathryn nodded and leaned back into the water letting it rinse the suds out of her hair. B'Elanna pushed the soapy water away from Kathryn's eyes. She looked so sexy with her head arched back and eyes closed it took all her self-control to not take her right then and there. They stepped out of the shower and dried off and Kathryn started to walk back into the bedroom. B'Elanna grabbed her elbow and pulled her back to her pushing her breasts against her back. She lowered her lips to her ear.

"Are you ready for this or do you wanna wait?"

Kathryn turned into her and started kissing her as her hand rested on her hips. She nipped at her bottom lip and B'Elanna complied opening her mouth too her tongue. B'Elanna walked Kathryn backward toward the bed lowering her to it.

"I wanna take my time Kathryn are you ok with that?"

Kathryn just nodded and kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sickness part 6

**A/N: Hey everyone I am going to update as much as I can but school has started for me and I have to write a play and essays so I will do what I can.**

B'Elanna started kissing her jaw and neck eliciting deep throaty moans from Kathryn. Her hands slid down to her hips pressing her further into the mattress. Kathryn gigged as B'Elanna ran her fingers lightly along her sides.

"Kathryn Janeway are you ticklish?"

Kathryn just smiled up at her. She reached out to her pulling her closer kissing her sliding her tongue along her lower lip nipping at it causing B'Elanna to gasp.

"Touch me B'Ella please. I wanna feel your fingers inside me."

B'Elanna moaned at her bluntness and started kissing her way down her body. Taking a pink nipple into her mouth suckling it she slid one hand down pushing her legs apart she slid her finger along Kathryn's wetness. Kathryn's back arched off the bed and her hips bucked at B'Elanna's touch.

"I told you patience baby."

"B'Ella I can't wait love please. I need you so bad."

B'Elanna looked into Kathryn's distressed face. B'Elanna ran her hand over Kathryn's skin. It was on fire with fever. She knew her fingers would feel like ice cubs on Kathryn's skin and even colder when she slid them in her. She stroked Kathryn's cheek making her look at her.

"Baby I know you need this but your fever is spiking again. My fingers are going to be really cold are you prepared for that?"

Kathryn nodded and gripped the sheets waiting for B'Elanna. She sat up and kissed her again ignoring the heat of her lips as she slowly slid one finger first into Kathryn's wetness. Kathryn jumped at the cold feeling but moaned at the feeling of finally having her lovers inside her.

"OH god B'Ella."

B'Elanna kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse point. Thrusting her finger deep into the red head causing her to gasp and squirm.

"Baby more please."

Smiling into Kathryn's skin B'Elanna slid another finger into her slick folds pumping slow and deep into her. Rubbing her clit with her thumb she could feel her walls starting to tighten.

"Your close aren't you baby."

"Yes B'Ella god please so close."

B'Elanna clamped her mouth over Kathryn's nipple and lightly bites it sending Kathryn over the edge. B'Elanna feels her walls tightly clamp on her fingers. She releases Kathryn's nipple and looks up at her shocked.

"Damn Kath. You damn near cut the circulation off to my fingers."

Kathryn let out a breathless laugh. B'Elanna pulled her fingers out of Kathryn licking them clean. Kathryn's eyes darkened again as she watched her do this.

"God that's so sexy."

"And you taste amazing."

B'Elanna planted small kisses and Kathryn's stomach moving up toward her mouth. She kissed her lover with light sweet kisses.

"I love you Kathryn."

Kathryn opened her eyes sliding her fingers through B'Elanna's hair.

"I love you too baby."

B'Elanna rested her head on Kathryn's chest tracing the scar over the red heads breast.

"Kath will you tell me how you got this?"

Kathryn grabbed B'Elanna's hand bringing it to her lips lightly kissing the back of it.

"When I was in high school I got attacked by a group of girls that for whatever reason didn't like me. One of them had a knife and she stabbed me in the chest and stomach. I was lucky my dad had come to pick me up that day."

B'Elanna looked down at the rest of her body but didn't see any other scars.

"There are no other scars?"

Kathryn shook her head.

"No the doctors were able to completely heal them with the dermal-regenerator. This one they tried to heal but the damage to the surrounding tissue was to server."

B'Elanna wrapped her arms tightly around her and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Kathryn felt the warm liquid hit her chest and she looked as best she could at her young lover.

"Hey, B'Ella are you crying?"

Not trusting her voice B'Elanna nodded into Kathryn's chest. Kathryn slid down so she was lying on her side face to face with the brunette rubbing her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Why?"

"Because this makes me realize that I very easily lose you. I almost lost you before I even knew you and that scares the shit out of me."

Kathryn kissed B'Elanna soundly on her lips. It was a reassuring kiss, one that was meant to put B'Elanna's mind at ease. Pulling apart Kathryn looked right into B'Elanna's eyes.

"'Lanna I can't promise you that you won't lose me, especially out here. This happened to me a very long time ago love. I don't even notice the scar anymore it's been there so long. What I can promise is that I will spend every minute I can with you. Ok?"

B'Elanna wrapped her arm around her again smiling she nodded.

"I love you 'Lanna."

"I love you too."

B'Elanna woke up to the feeling of fingers playing with her hair. She shifted so she was lying on top of her red headed lover. She kissed her with long deep kisses. She slowly slid her hands down to Kathryn's breasts. Kathryn stopped her before she reached her goal.

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because the doctor's on his way."

"Oh so what?"

Kathryn raised her eyebrow more out of shock then disapproval.

"You are a naughty thing you know that?"

B'Elanna laughed and sat up straddling Kathryn's hips giving her full view of her bare breasts. Kathryn smiled up at her sliding her hands up B'Elanna's sides.

"Can I help you Captain?"

Kathryn pulled her back down to her previous position.

"Don't call me that right now."

Kathryn's door alert started to sound and the two women froze mid movement. B'Elanna looked down at Kathryn as she looked up at her. B'Elanna rolled off her and covered herself up.

"Computer who's at the door?"

"Unable to comply. No life form detected outside Captain Janeway's quarters."

Kathryn looked around her bed for her commbadge. Finding it she hailed the doctor.

"Janeway to Doctor."

"Doctor here Captain."

"Are you standing outside my quarters?"

"Yes ma'am."

The two women rolled their eyes. Kathryn called for entrance allowing the Doctor to come in.

"Captain?"

"In the bedroom Doctor, give us a moment please."


	7. Chapter 7

The Sickness part 7

The doctor stood in the living area waiting for Kathryn and B'Elanna to come out of the bedroom. Kathryn approached followed by her lover. Kathryn was dressed in her pajamas, B'Elanna in a robe.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Doctor."

"It's quite alright Captain I'm sure you had your reasons. How do you feel this morning lieutenant?"

"Fine Doctor."

Kathryn sat on her couch as the Doctor passed his tricorder over Kathryn's body smiling at the readings he was getting.

"Well Captain it seems my hypothesis was correct. You appear to be in perfect health."

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Kathryn and kissed her neck.

"Do you think you could manage to keep that in the bedroom lieutenant?" The doctor joked.

"No promises."

Kathryn's eyes bugged a bit and she turned to face her lover. B'Elanna didn't turn away but rather looked deep into the red head's eyes.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Well Captain you seem to be fine now. If you start feeling light headed or the fever returns come see me immediately. I want you to take a few days leave."

"Sure doctor."

The doctor stood for a moment watching the two officers and decided to walk out undoubtedly unnoticed. B'Elanna walked to stand infront of her lover.

"Do you realize what you just agreed to?"

"To having a few days off."

"To having a few days off which happen to be the days I have off."

B'Elanna leaned in closer to the older woman.

"Oh yeah and what do you think we should do in those few days."

"I don't know but I know what I wanna do right now."

B'Elanna pulled Kathryn the rest of the distance and kissed her slowly unhurried not like last night. She pushed Kathryn back into the couch as she straddled her hips.

"I want you to touch me so bad."


	8. Chapter 8

The sickness part 8

B'Elanna's lips caught Kathryn's again more urgently. Kathryn wrapped her arms around B'Elanna's waist and turned them to lie on the couch. Kathryn undid the tie on the robe and pushed it out of her way. She pulled her lips from the younger woman's and started kissing her way along her neck and chest reaching her breasts.

"OH Kath I want you so bad."

Kathryn stood up and pulled B'Elanna with her.

"Where are we going?

"Back into the bed room. I am not going to make love to you on the couch."

"Why?"

Kathryn turned and pulled her close.

"I am not that young any more for one and two I wanna do this right not fast."

B'Elanna smiled and they walked into the bedroom hand in hand. Kathryn sat down on her bed and pulled B'Elanna to stand infront of her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and placed small kisses on her belly. B'Elanna let the robe slip off her shoulders and onto the floor. She straddled Kathryn's hips again running her fingers through the auburn lochs rubbing the back of her head like she did last night. Kathryn leaned back into her hands and B'Elanna leant forward so Kathryn was laying down legs dangling off the bed. She placed a quick kiss on her lips and sat up giving Kathryn full view of her bare breasts.

Kathryn's hands slid up B'Elanna's tan skin gliding her finger tips along her sides gently cupping the younger woman's breast massaging them causing a moan to escape B'Elanna's lips.

"Gods that feels good."

Kathryn's hands slid behind her young lover and pulled her down to her rolling them over so she was on top.

"Sneak."

Kathryn lent down so her lips where by her ear.

"You have no idea how sneaky I can be."

B'Elanna was about to respond when she felt two fingers enter her hard and deep. A gasp escaping her lips and her back arched off the bed.

"Oh gods Kath."

Kathryn kissed her way from her neck to her lips sliding her fingers I and out of her lovers hot tight folds pushing them in deeper each time.

"Oh Gods Kath that's so good."

Kathryn smiled into B'Elanna's skin as she kissed her way to her breasts sucking on her nipples just a little.

"Kath please don't stop."

B'Elanna's please went on deaf ears as the red head kissed down her belly stopping just above her core. B'Elanna's hands shot into her hair.

"Hey don't push me babe or I'll stop."

B'Elanna let up the pressure she had on Kathryn's head.

"Put your hands over your head and keep them there and maybe I'll give you what u really want. "

B'Elanna did as she was told, biting her lip in anticipation. Kathryn smiled and continued with her torture.

"You smell so good B'Ella."

"Kathryn please don't tease."

Not being one to disappoint Kathryn slid her tongue over B'Elanna's sensitive nub. The brunette arched her back off the bed. B'Elanna's hands went into Kathryn's hair trying to hold her where she needed her. Kathryn's fingers never stopped moving and her tongue flicked B'Elanna's clit until she felt her walls begin to tighten around her fingers. Kathryn went from licking her clit to sucking on it. When she felt B'Elanna was just about there she glided over her clit sending B'Elanna into a hard orgasm. She knew her lovers yells could be heard to anyone that may be walking the corridors outside their quarters but she didn't care. She kissed her way back up to B'Elanna's lips.

"Kahless I don't think anyone has made me cum that hard."

Kathryn started laughing.

"What?"

"I can gloat."

B'Elanna playfully smacked her arm snuggling close to her red headed lover. Kathryn wrapped her arms around the younger woman.

"I love you Kathryn."

"I love you too. Thank you B'Elanna."

B'Elanna looked up into the depths of the older woman's eyes.

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

B'Elanna smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"O believe me love it was my pleasure."

The two women spent the rest of the day snuggling in Kathryn's quarters. They made love again and then decided to go to diner. As they walked through the corridors they received well wishes and congratulations from any crew member they pass. When they entered the mess hall they tried to remain unseen neither wanting the attention any more. They sat close together at a booth in the corner not really paying attention to anyone but each other. When the two women stood to get food someone was standing in their way.

"Hello ladies. May I join you?"

Kathryn and B'Elanna looked at Chakotay and at each other.


End file.
